The Withering Lavender
by rainbow246
Summary: A lavender blossoms in the next stage of her life, but withers when her life is coming to end. Hinata is engaged to Sasuke, who's living a secret life with his new love and Hinata's best friend, Haruno Sakura. Naruto, who's diagnosed pneumonia, knows everything of the secrets and lies, and is willing to protect Hinata from harm, even though he's very sick. NaruHina. SasuSaku.


**The Withering Lavender**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: This story was up once but I immediately took it down to the large amounts of negativity. This story will be very deep. If this isn't your type of story, don't read it. If you don't like the plot, don't read it. If you don't like the couples, don't read it. On the other hand, I still want people to enjoy it too. Thank you. Bye. **

Chapter 1

It was a very sunny, bright, beautiful spring day, where the cherry blossoms flew freely like a spring snowfall. There stood two young adults name Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke, whom have been together as a couple since the beginning of high school. Inn their early twenties, Sasuke, the black haired man, decided to take his girlfriend to the park where all the beautiful cherry blossoms stood. Hinata, the midnight blue haired woman, not knowing what's going, dressed freely in a lavender spring dress with lavender sandals, matching her eye color.

Everyone out there watched as he took her to a nearby bench where the biggest tree stood. She sat down first, and Sasuke stood over her. She complimented him on the beauty of the day and how he chose such a wonderful day to walk, despite it raining the last few days.

"Why this day you chose?" she asked.

"Because, there's something I want to ask you." He got on his knees and drew a small box in his hand. The woman's face turned red as a tomato, as she had a feeling what would be inside that box. "We have known each other for years. As friends, and as a couple. But now, I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband." He opened the small, blue box. Inside it was a shiny, diamond ring. Hinata gasped loudly.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Hinata's eyes lit up like a balloon. Her eyes started watering, and her body started trembling. She expected him to ask when they get in their mid twenties, if they stay together until then. But today was the day for her to shine. She smiled brightly and noded.

"Yes. I will, Sasuke. I will!" She jumped in his arms, bringing both of them to the ground. Despite them on top of each other, they kept their arms wrap around each other. He moved his hands in her hair.

"I'm glad you said yes. I love you so much I can't even keep away from you."

"Oh I love you, too, Sasuke!" They kissed each other passionately, not even caring about the fact that people were watching. Some of them had some jealousy because one of the most beautiful women in Konoha would marry the most handsome man in Konoha.

In a distance, a woman witnessed the proposal between Sasuke and Hinata. To keep herself hidden, she hid her pink hair by wearing a hat and her green eyes by wearing sunglasses.

"Hinata and Sasuke are now engaged." she whispered to herself. "I can't believe this is happening. Why Sasuke? Why did you do it?" she whispers again, letting the tears fall from her eyes, hitting the ground like rain. Her expression changed from sadness to anger. "And for Hinata to accept it. This can't happen. And it will not happen."

Elsewhere, at a nearby hospital, where Sasuke's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto is hospitalized from being diagnosed with influenza. The blonde-haired, blue eyed boy lays in his bed, with a lot of machines attach to his weak body, staring at the ceiling with barely any life in his eyes. He received an alert from Sakura, telling him that Sasuke finally proposed to Hinata.

"He finally did it." He whispers. He was invisibly happy for the couple, but at the same time, not happy. He didn't know either what was going on, or why he was even alive at the moment. But even he himself knew that some sort of darkness would approach him. Not only him, but Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura, his three friends, who weren't not even unaware of what's really going on in each other's minds, not even Hinata. But pretty soon, it will happen. He could see the day where Hinata's heart will wither like a flower.

"It's coming. It's all coming." He whispered as he continued staring at the ceiling.

Six months later it was close to Hinata and Sasuke's wedding. At the Uchiha Mansion where Hinata is currently residing, Hinata laid asleep in her bed in the room where her and her fiance slept. It is 1:30 in the morning, and the young woman couldn't get a minute of sleep. Sasuke wasn't next to her to comfort her as she constantly tossed and turned on the king queen sized bed. Her hair and face was drenched in sweat and her voice sounded of a whimpering puppy.

She had a dream that Sasuke was with another woman. She couldn't see the woman he stood with, but she could tell for sure that woman had an evil grin on her face.

"_Sasuke, who is that woman?" _she asked. Sasuke didn't answer and walked away with the woman, leaving the confused woman with tears flowing from her lavender eyes. She reached her hand to Sasuke and called for him. _"Sasuke!" _she cried, but he didn't turn around. He and the woman walked and walked and walked until they disappeared into the light, where she lost sight of him. "SASUKE!" She jerked her body up, panting heavily. She looked around and Sasuke still wasn't there. Realizing that she couldn't sleep anymore, she threw the covers off of her and headed to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and saw her hair stuck out like a porcupine and her eyes were very red and dark. She turned on the faucet and put some water over her face. She also fixed up her messed up hair. Before leaving the bathroom, she looked at the ring wrapped around her finger, given to her by Sasuke on the day he proposed to her. She remembered the day as if it were yesterday. She smiled lightly and continued out the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, she met with a dark shadow in front of her. She reached over to turn on the lamp, and there was Sasuke.

"Sasuke." she whispered.

"I heard you yelling all the way from down the hallway."

"Oh you did huh. I-I'm sorry. I just...couldn't sleep." she pulled back the covers on her bed. "It's passed 1:30. What are you doing so late?" Sasuke sat on the bed and took off his shoes and clothes.

"This job is really killing me. They have me staying until I drop dead." Hinata wasn't too convinced, but decided not to go further into the conversation incase he could be telling the truth. "Why do you worry about me so much?"

"Because…" she stopped and looked away from him. "It's so dangerous out there around this time."

"Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you that this place is secured. Not even an assassin can't hurt an innocent butterfly like you." he said, smirking at the pouting Hyuga. He stood up and pecked her on her cheek. "I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?" she nodded reluctantly. "There you have it, then. Now go back to bed. I'll be in in about 20 minutes."

"Ok." She did as told and climbed back in bed. She left the lamp on for Sasuke. _It looks like Sasuke loves me, but why did I have that horrible dream just now? _She scoffed. _Yea right. It's not like dreams can come true like that. I'm being such an idiot right now. _

20 minutes later, Sasuke came out the bathroom with his night clothes on, to find that Hinata actually fell asleep. She left a lot of the covers off her so he put the covers over her body. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand and climbed on the other side of the bed. He laid with his back facing Hinata and his cell phone sitting on his nightstand. His cell phone vibrated, showing he got a text message. Before he read the text message, he peeked at Hinata to make sure she wasn't looking. His eyes returned to his phone. He read the message and texted back. As soon as he sent the message, he set down the phone and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Hinata awoke from her extremely short sleep. She lifted up her body and stretched her arms and legs. Sasuke still remained asleep so she decided to get ready anyways. Even though she didn't get a chance to tell Sasuke since he arrived home way too late, she planned on visiting Naruto in the hospital, who is Sasuke's best friend.

For the past six months he went to the hospital numerous times. At some point he was diagnosed with Bacterial Pneumonia. The news shocked not only Naruto himself but his friends, too, and the disease forced him to stay in the hospital until he gets better.

After putting on her clothes, which consisted of a lavender tank top with black sweats, a black jacket, and black shoes, Hinata was ready to go. Before she left the room she heard Sasuke groan and call out to her.

"Hinata." He raised his body off the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Sasuke, again." she said sarcastically while smiling.

"Making jokes huh. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Naruto in the hospital. Do you want to come with me?" she asked, hoping he would say yes since it's been...days since she gone with him to places that's not school.

"I would, but I have to help mom with the final preparations today. Maybe I'll go tomorrow."

"Oh ok then. I'll be going then. See you later." she opened the door, walked out, and closed the door. She felt like she should've forced Sasuke to go with her, since he hasn't visited Naruto since they found out the news of his diagnosis. The whole wedding preparations halted the couple from visiting him for a while. As she left the mansion, she was being greeted by every maid and butler who laid eyes on her. A man with black silky hair and blue eyes approached the young woman.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hinata." he bowed to Hinata respectively.

"Good morning, Gin."

"Where are you heading off, too?"

"I'm visiting a friend at the hospital. Sasuke has stuff to do so I'm going alone."

"Don't worry. He'll tag along with you eventually. Have a nice day, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir." She exited the mansion and walked to her silver car. She unlocked the door, climbed inside, shut the door, and started the engine. She was of to the hospital.

Sasuke, who still remained in the bedroom, asleep in bed, received a text message. He picked up his phone and spotted the text message. It was from Haruno Sakura, a.k.a., Hinata's best friend; practically like her sister, at least that's what Hinata thought. He read the text message which said 'What time r u coming over?'

He replied, 'In a few. Hinata left to visit Naruto. I told her I would get wedding preparations ready.'

She replied, 'Ok sweetie. Hurry though because I want to finish what we started (wink emoji)'

He replied, 'Don't worry. I wnt b long.' he texted before finally getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes.

Hinata made it to Konoha Hospital. Before getting to Naruto's hospital room, she decided stop at the little store to buy him flowers. After buying the flowers, she approached the front desk and asked for Naruto's room.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto's room?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the nurse searched for Naruto's name and told Hinata of his whereabouts. "Room 231 which is on the third floor."

"Thank you." Hinata took the elevator to the third floor and walked the rest of the way to Naruto's room. She approached a nurse on the third floor and asked if it was ok to visit Naruto.

"Yes, you may ma'am."

"Thank you." Hinata slowly opened the door to Naruto's room. The first thing she heard were the sounds of machines attached to him, exactly what she saw. The room was snow white from head to toe. The curtains covered the windows so it wasn't bright there. Almost as if Naruto doesn't want to see the day. Hinata walked in and closed the door behind her.

Naruto, who was facing the opposite direction, turned after hearing soft footsteps approaching him. He spotted Hinata and sat up on the bed.

"Hinata."

"Good morning, Naruto." she said, smiling brightly. "I bought these flowers for you." She set the flowers on the table across from the bed.

"What's a guy going to do with flowers?" he asked jokingly.

"He's going to keep them as lovely talisman as a sign that a precious friend supported him through his illness." she said softly as she fixed the flowers.

"Since you put it that way, thank you." he said with appreciation in his voice.

"You're welcome." she pulled out a chair and set it on side the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Everything up here hurts." He said lowly, referring to his chest area. "Not only that but I get fevers and colds. Not a very pretty disease so don't get close to me."

"That was my plan, even though someone should be able to at least touch your hand."

"Do that and your fiancee will fuck me up even more than ever. Where's the fucker anyways?"

"He told me he'd go out to help out with the final preparations for the wedding. I honestly can't believe that day's almost here." she said nervously while pulling her hair away from her eyes.

"You don't sound too anticipated. Is something wrong?"

"Um...well...its just that...Sasuke's been acting kind of strange." This caught Naruto's attention. "He's not home most of the time anymore. Every time I make dinner for him, he's never there to eat it. I await to...you know, but he's not there. When he does finally get home, he's weary and exhausted. He tells me his job makes him work overtime which is why he gets home so late." Naruto laid back down, not even knowing how to comment. "You're his best friend. Do you know what he does so late at night?" He looked Hinata in the eyes with a hint of sadness, but Hinata doesn't notice the look.

"I can't say I do, because I don't." he answered truthfully, even though he was also sort of 'lying'.

"I'm sorry for asking. I guess I'm just a paranoid. E-Enough worrying about him, I came here for you."

"You make it sound like you have a crush on me." Naruto joked slyly. "But I won't tell Sasuke that because he might kill me. What about Sakura?"

"She's helping us out a lot with the wedding. Recently, she, Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi bought their bridesmaids dresses. They're very beautiful dresses. I wish you could see them."

"No worries. Just send me pictures from the wedding and I'll know." Hinata looked sadly at Naruto for him. "I know that look, Hinata. Stop looking like that. I will make it to this wedding, I promise."

"You don't have to promise me, Naruto. If you can't make it, we'll come to you." she whispered softly. She tried her best to convince herself that Naruto will make it to the wedding. For as long as Hinata knew him, Naruto's always been the weakest child in the group: getting sick all the time, always collapsing, and always in pain. Everyone believed that Naruto would pass into the next world. They even told him in his face he would die and should stop trying to fight off his diseases before he hurts himself even more. Naruto didn't let that bother him, staying the strong person he's always been and surviving something worse than pneumonia.

"You do that too if you have to, even though you don't have to."

"I know, but we will."

"Heh." he grinned brightly at his blue haired friend. "That bastard is very lucky to have a woman like you. Any man would be lucky." _Even myself. _

"Thank you, Naruto. You're so sweet."

The two continued talking for the duration of Hinata's visit.

Elsewhere, Naruto's best friend and Hinata's fiancee, Uchiha Sasuke 'supposedly' left from the mansion to make final preparations for he and Hinata's wedding. Little did Hinata know, Sasuke was out doing something different.

He drove in a white 2011 Ford Edge from the Uchiha Mansion to his secret location. He pulled in the driveway of the one story house and looked around the area before getting out of his car. He hurried to the front door and rang the doorbell. A woman with pink hair and emerald green eyes answered the door. She smiled brightly and the person who stood before her.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."


End file.
